Star Fox A New Mission
by Maj.Thunders
Summary: After Krystal leaves the Star Fox Team for the second time braking Fox's heart, Fox leaves his team one day and never returns. Will the kidnapping of General Peppy Hare return the team together, fix a broken romance or will it push people over the edge? Star Fox is owned by Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo.
1. Chapter 1 Abandonment

-Authors Comment-

Good Day Guys,

Some of you may all ready read this first chapter but I decided to rewrite it slightly also due to it seems to cramped. Do note it has been some time since I written. If you have comments or questions about this story please inform me thanks.

Also, if you want more information from any character I created you can request the information.

* * *

 **Chapter One Abandonment**

Krystal walks around her CloudRunner fighter inspecting it for any problems before having to take off for any reason. As she walks around and stops at the fighter's small emergency supply cargo area and opens it reveling a locked box with the Star Fox Team logo on it, a box that Fox gave her on the anniversary of her second year joining the team. She rubs her hand against the emblem on the top of the box as she starts to remember the last time, she seen Fox and the team.

* * *

 **-Flashback Three Months Ago-**

It's a week after Krystal took up Fox's offer to return to the team. Fox sends out a member wide request for everyone to come to the bridge for a meeting. Fox sitting in the captain's chair waiting for the team tapping one of his claws on the arm rest. The doors of the bridge opening up as the team made their way to Fox stopping in front of him.

Fox stands up starting to pace in front of them. "I know it has not been long team." He keeps walking back and forth as he continues. "I was thinking…" Before Fox was able to finish what, he was going to say Falco butts in.

"You're not going to disband the team again we just got back together!?" Falco crossing his arms and leans up against a wall.

"God dam Falco let me finish!" Fox stopped his pacing glaring at Falco. The others were quiet waiting for Fox to continue. "As I was saying" He paused looking at everyone else. "I was thinking we all take some time to ourselves, before returning to our missions."

Krystal is the next to comment "You mean a vacation? The vary thing you say no to whenever everyone request sometime somewhere due to, we have to get to our next mission?" Fox looks at Krystal and nods. "Who are you and what did you do with Fox?"

Fox looks away "It's not my idea, Peppy refused to give us a mission due to the lack of personal time the team would take and told me to take a vacation."

"And you just said yes?" Falco walks over putting his hand to Fox's head. "Maybe your right Krystal, maybe this Fox is an imposter or he is just sick." Fox slaps his hand away from his head. "Ok, ok maybe he is just sick."

ROB chimes in on que. "Fox's temperature is normal. No signs of any ailments." Fox sits down "I did argue with him but then he played his General card so if we want any more missions from him and the CDF we have to play by his rules."

Slippy broke his silence. "Also, the Cornerian Army is the main financial backing of this team, we would be lucky to survive if we did not have them."

Fox standing up. "Exactly! Besides the occasional rich person and some stupid reason." He sits putting his head on his paw. "So, you can see we do not have much of a choice." He looks at a screen connected to his captain's chair. "Peppy also stated the CDF will cover all living expenses during this vacation at locations of our picking. So, we will take off from our current location tomorrow let ROB know where each of you want to go."

* * *

 **-Current Time-**

Krystal is interrupted from her memory as she hears Wolf from the distance. "Finally, Panther, let's start the meeting." Panther looks at Wolf "I'll go get Krystal." Just about when he was going to go get her Wolf stops him. "No." Panther looks at him as he guides him in the room the door closing behind them.

Krystal closing the cargo door and walks over to the door of the room the three where. "Why would they have a meeting without me?" She thought as she leaned against the door putting her ear up to it.

Wolf was starting to talk, "We all seen how many tried to conquer Corneria and the Lylat system." Krystal keeps her ear to the door trying to pick up as much as she can. "So, I think it's time we took our turn."

Panther begins to talk. "You mean try to take over like all the others? I thought your main goal is destroying Star Fox?" Wolf interrupts Panther. "When is Star Fox all ways around?"

Leon jumps in "When Corneria and the Lylat system is in danger."

"Exactly!" Wolf slams his fist on an object Krystal can only think was a table. "Doing this will get Star Fox to come directly to us."

"As good as an idea that is Wolf how do you expect such to happen. Last time we know Star Fox was disbanded and Fox nowhere to be found." Panther stated as Krystal's ears twitched. "He disbanded the team again?"

"Oh, I have an idea to get him to show his face." Wolf stated. It was silent for a few before Leon broke it. "That is?"

"We use Krystal." Wolf stated plainly. Panther must get up fast due to the sound of a chair scraping against the floor. "Absolutely not… besides even if we did how are we going to know Fox will come to her aid… after abandoning him without warning."

"Your right Panther… we need something that would guarantee him to his face…hmm." Krystal starts to read Wolfs mind. "What would do… ah it may be crazy… but may just work… now will they kidnap the General for us…" Krystal stops reading his mind quickly. "Peppy."

She quickly goes to her CloudRunner but is careful to not to make any noise and quickly gets inside starting the process of starting it up. "I cannot be part of this… Peppy is like a father to me." The others are walking out of the room as they notice her ship is just starting up.

Panther looking at the ship. "Krystal!?" She starts to take off out of the hanger. "Dam it! She must have heard us!" They stand there. "Well don't just stand there let's get her!" They run to their ships and start prepping them for launch.

As Krystal is flying, she starts playing with her ships communications system, "where is it…" As she keeps looking for a channel her ship gets hit. "Fuck!" She starts dogging them as panther pleads with her to stop. As she tries invading the three, she is looking for a channel as she falls upon the Cornerian Army Emergency Channel. "This will have to work… but they might not respond to me…"

Her ship gets hit again the communications system making a static sound "Gods and goddesses." She picks up her headset hitting the speaking button and states what first comes to mind without thinking. "To any CDF Ship in the area this is the Grate Fox requesting emergency assistance, I repeat… To any CDF Ship in the area this is the Grate Fox requesting emergency assistance." She gets hit again as it takes out her communications. "Fuck…. I hope it got out." Now she focuses on her flying being able to evade them way better now she can focus on more now.

* * *

 **-CDF Cerbere-**

Meanwhile somewhere in Sector Z the Cornerian Army Cruiser Cerbere was making a quick patrol. A dog running up to the captain's chair and saluting quickly "Sir we are receiving a message by the emergency channel!"

"What!?" He gets up, running over to the Communications station. "Play that message corporal!" he barked at the person in the chair. As the message starting to play. "To any Cornerian Fleet Ship in static area this is the static Fox requesting emergency static, I repeat… To any Cornerian Fleet Ship static, the static this is the Grate Fox requesting static assistance.". The corporal turns in his seat to the captain. "Sir pasting it together it sounds like an emergency assistance request being made by the Grate Fox."

The captain stands next to the communications station. "That is imposable the team has been disbanded for some time." He makes the person next to the communications specialist move. "Play it again and slow it down."

A blue wolf walking up to the station. "Sir while that may be true one thing that still is around is that the whereabouts of Fox and the ship is still are unknown." The captain jumps slightly and turns in the seat, the captain has always been a jumpy one but there are times that he being jumpy is good.

"Ah Commander Nibley…. That is correct and it is an emergency request on the emergency channel, we must respond per regulations." He turns to the communications specialist. "Get the coordinates of the transmission over to helm." He gets up and points at the person he made move. "and you… send HQ a message that we are responding to this request." He moves to the center of the bridge and sits in the captain's chair as Nibley follows right behind him standing slightly behind the chair to his left.

The helmsman turns in his seat to face the captain as the blue wolf has a blank stare for a bit. "We are ready to proceed to the location sir." He salutes him. "ok, tak…" Nibley bends over whispering in his ear.

"Sir I think we should maybe be ready for battle before starting out to the coordinates." She states before standing back up. The captain looks up at her. "For all we know it's just a ship that needs a tow… but all your hunches seem to be spot on…" He looks forward the helmsmen still looking at the captain awaiting the order.

The captain sits there for a bit in thought then he presses a button on his chair opening up the ship wide communications system. "All hands… battle stations." Once he said the order the ship's lights automatically turned red as an automatic sound started to state "All hands to battle stations this is not a drill this is not a drill."

The captain sits there watching the officers on the bridge barking orders in to their headsets, he has put his ship on battle alert drills many times in which they failed many times as he rubs his head hopping that his crew don't fuck up.

Nibley looks at her wrist computer watching a status screen with that has multiple boxes each key areas of the ship and a color watching each of them turn from red to yellow then a green. "Captain"

The captain was still thinking about the many drills and worrying about what could happen if his crew where not ready.

"Captain!" Nibley raised her voice making the captain jump and brake from his thinking ready to yell at whoever raised their voice at him, as he looked at the person speaking to him noticing it was his first officer. "All stations are green." She stated to him.

The captain looks at the monitor's in front of the bridge. "Helm move us out, full speed." The ship starts to go to the coordinates.

After some traveling the navigation officer looks over to the captain. "We are approaching the coordinates now sir." He stated. "Not detecting the Grate Fox sir, but we are detecting 4 ships, strange one unregistered ship and three… sir its Star Wolf!" The sensor officer glued to his screen.

The Captain gets up. "You can't be serious." He walks down from his seat closer to the screens that zoomed to get a closer look of the ships.

Nibley follows the captain looking at the image, "That it is, team Star Wolf but only three wasn't there four on the last reports?"

"They are attacking the unregistered ship sir." The sensor officer yelled out.

The captain looks at the gunnery officer. "Order the gunner stations to fire at the three ships but not to destroy… I want to try to get them to surrender but have them ready to directly hit them on command."

Nibley looks over also. "Do also note that there is also a ship that is possibly civilian." The gunnery officer nods then relay the orders via his headset.

* * *

 **-Krystal-**

It seemed like ages as Krystal tried to get away from Star Wolf it being almost impossible to escape and avoid their weapons. Then she noticed that she was not getting shot at anymore, looking all around that her cockpit windows would allow her she noticed that the three other ships where getting shot at by a CDF ship, she took the opportunity to quickly leave the area as fast as she can.

After some hours of traveling she stopped. "I need to warn the Cornerian Army …" She knew her communications system was down but she still had her wrist computer that could send a texted message that she could then send out when she was able to reach a Cornerian communications satellite.


	2. Chapter 2 History of Neisa Nibley Pt I

-Authors Comments-

Just so everyone knows I have updated the first chapter to read a bit better and have changed some parts so I recommend to reread the first chapter.

This chapter is going to follow about one of the chars I created for this story.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: History of Neisa Nibley Pt. I**

-Cerinia Many Years Ago-

"Neisa!?" A young Neisa rolls in her bed still asleep. "Neisa wake up!" She gets shaken awake by her mother.

Neisa sitting up in her bed yawning looking at her mother. "Mother?" she states rubbing her eyes looking out the window. "Why did you wake me up so early?"

Her mother smiles at her "Well it is your tenth birthday a blessed day for all Cornerians, so get ready you have a busy day." When her mother leaves the room Neisa lays back down. "That means now!?"

Neisa growls lightly as she gets up walking over to where her clothing was kept grabbing them then goes to a room connected to hers and puts them on a stand and grabs a vase poring water into a bowl and splashing her face with it and grooms herself. After doing such she takes off the night garment she had on and puts on her plain loincloth and plain top that exposed her naval area before leaving the room and heads to the living area.

As Neisa enters the room she notices her father. "Dad!?" she runs over to him jumping on him as he catches her. "Why hello, Neisa and happy birthday." She looks at him "Why are you here? Aren't you expose to be at the palace protecting the royal family?"

He put's her down standing up. "Well the king would not allow any of his guards to miss their own pups Marking Rite. Its quite a big day where the gods and goddesses tell you who your destined to be. Now go eat something we have some traveling to do."

Neisa nods and walks in to the kitchen to see what her mother has for her.

* * *

 **-Some time after at the capital-**

Neisa her father and mother started walking up steps that led to the temple walking in to it as she looks around seeing the many colors, and paintings that dictated some important items in the religion.

A fox wearing ceremonial clothing walks up to the group. "I extend the greetings of the gods and goddesses along with my own." Both her father and mother bows lightly her father nudging her to do the same as he responds. "As we gladly accept and offer back."

The fox bows back and looks at them again. "How may I be of assistance today?" he stands there with his hands clasped together in front of him.

"Our daughter needs to receive her Marking Rite" Neisa's father responded as he pushes her forward slightly which made her look up at the fox.

The priest looks down at Neisa. "Well then child please do follow me?" He turns and walks threw the temple as she follows as they get to a set of doors seeing him take out a key that was tied a gold rope around his waist putting it in the key hole in the door unlocking it then opening it as he steps aside motioning her to enter. "After you child."

Neisa looks at the fox then walks in looking around the room almost looks like the main room in the temple but this one lacks places to sit. She also notices banners hanging from the ceiling each one having an emblem on it as she notices that she has seen many of the emblems on the many people's thighs.

The priest walks up to her. "The mark the gods and goddesses bestowed on to us when they decide who you are." He starts to walk then points to one banner "Priest or priestess." He continues pointing at the others. "Hunter, Doctor which your mother is." He stops down at the end of the hall. "and warrior which your father is" He looks at Neisa and motions her to proceed to him.

Neisa walks down to him noticing at the end of the hall which is open at the end as one could see the water fall and the river that just laid outside the city, she has also noticed that the floor was also cushioned. "Stay here and meditate as I go get things ready" The priest walks away.

She watched the priest walk away then looks down then sits crossing her legs looking out at the waterfall for a moment before starting to meditate.

* * *

 **-Ceremony-**

After some time, which felt like days to Neisa the priest came back in wearing a blue robe trimmed in silver. Neisa opens her eyes seeing him and starts to get up when the priest holds his hand up. "Stay child." Neisa stays where she was as he walks in front of her then sits crossing his legs. "You ready child?"

Neisa nodding as she looks at the priest and he smiles. "Ok then." He places his hands shoulder length apart. "Neisa Nibley, do you willingly come here to take part of your marking rite granted by the Gods and Goddesses?" Neisa looking at the priest then nods slightly. "Then close your eyes and pray"

Neisa follows his instructions as he continues. "Gods and Goddesses this child comes here for guidance and blessing from all of you as she enters our community as a worker for all of you." He places his hand on her head then chants in the language of the gods and goddesses his hand glows after finishing he gets up. "Stay here and pray to them until they make their choice." He walks away as Neisa follows the instructions.

* * *

 **-Hours after-**

Neisa's mother and father are waiting in the main room starting to worry as due to it never took this long for the gods and goddesses to make their choice. The priest walking up "Do not worry Neisa is going to be fine. They seem a bit confused."

"What do you mean?" Her mother gets up facing the priest the words did not help to ease her worry as the father getting up putting his hand on her shoulder.

"As you know the gods and goddesses don't just pick, they explore to the deepest parts of her mind to make their choice." The priest responded as he starts to walk down the isle then he turns around looking at them. "I will check on her after mass, you are welcomed to stay." He turns back around and walks back down to the alter and then starts the mass. After mass has ended the priest looked down at the two then nodded walking away.

* * *

 **-Nibley's Dream-**

Nibley had fell asleep ended up laying on her side as she started to dream seeing shapes of others that where talking about her, she sits up looking at the shapes as she started to see more detail shocked that she is seeing what she had seen in many of the paintings around temples as they looked at her.

She noticed they were looking at her as she bows keeping her head down, afraid of what might happen, she had never seen the gods and goddesses in her dream. Maybe they were there to punish her for all the times she has fell asleep at masses.

She was surprised it was not like she was dreaming about everything and anything when ever she fell asleep in mass, she ended up dreaming about the reading the priest has told from the holy book. Even when her mother started to scold her at home and pulls out their family's holy book and started to read it, Nibley will always recite the full story without needing to read it.

Then she heard a male's voice. "Don't be afraid child, for we are not mad." She ends up looking at them. "We are happy you are hear now." A female voice is heard next "You are special child and we have chosen to bless you."

She suddenly is lifted up by a force placing her on her feet. As the female is in front of her starts to speak again "A heart of gold" then the male walks up next to her and also speaks "with the courage of a fierce wolf." They both touch Nibley and a blinding light starts from their hands making it impossible to see.

* * *

 **-Back to the temple-**

"Nibley" She heard a voice that made her move a bit.

"Nibley" She opened her eyes to be slightly blinded by a candle. She noticed it's the priest holding a candle. "You fell asleep Nibley"

She noticed it was night, moved to sit up leaning on one of her hands. "D…did I mess up the rite?" starting to worry.

The priest looked at her "Rest your mind child the gods and goddesses has blessed you." He stated and pointed at the mark on her right thigh. The candle light flickered on the mark as she noticed it was the mark of the warrior like her fathers. "Rise child" He helps her up as he walks around her inspecting her then he suddenly stops and back tracks to her left side.

"By the gods and goddesses" He stated causing her to look at him worried. The priest put both hands on both sides of her face. "Blessed be you child." He stated as he grabbed her hand and started to pull her down the hall out of the large doors and up in front of the alter. "Brothers and sisters, the gods and goddesses has blessed this child and us with a special gift." He announced pulling her in front of him with a hand on both her shoulders.

Nibley looked down the isle seeing a few people there mostly priests and priestesses and noticed her father and mother looking at her. "Neisa Nibley has just completed her Marking Rite. The gods and goddesses have blessed her to follow the path of the warrior…. and the holy path"

The people started to cheer as her mother and father looked at each other suppressed. As the priest brings her down to them. As her father gets up. "Are you sure that's right?"

The priest started to show them the two markings one on each thigh. "There is no denying it." He was right each marking was clear one showing the warrior symbol and the other the Priest or priestess symbol.

* * *

 **-Present-**

Nibley wakes up sweating noticing the metal ceiling above her. _"It was a dream?"_ she sits up turning on the lights as she looks at her thighs gently tracing the symbols she was blessed with. Looking at the bedside table next to her she noticed that it was two in the morning and she laid down turning off the lights falling asleep again.

-Authors Notes-

Well I was going to include how she ended up in the CDF and all that then noticed that it was getting longer so I guess it will be a two-part item.


	3. Chapter 3 A New Job

CHAPTER 3: A New Job

-Present Day, Classified Location-

"Ma'am we are ten out" Pilot looks back at a quite tall black female wolf with piercing blue eyes that is wearing a uniform that closely resembles a Cornerian Army uniform but in gray with a white jacket and gold bar on its collar. The wolfess nodes turning to the group of Cornerians that just graduated from the Corneria Flight Academy that excelled above the expectations that are in seats behind her.

"Ok listen up, I do not want to repeat myself or gut you for not following some simple rules." She starts walking down and up the isle of the small transport. "I am Lieutenant Blackpaw and the Stations Operations Manger, you mess with me and your trip here will be short lived."

Pilot keys his com's. "Advance Flight and Defense Academy approach this is transport two zero niner one requesting permission to land." The pilot waits for a response as his radio goes off. "Transport two, zero, niner, one this is AFDA approach you are not authorized to land."

The wolfess hearing the communications. "One min" She walks up to the pilot grabbing his communications device that was on his ear telling him to key the comm's switch. "AFDA approach this is Lieutenant Blackpaw authorization code alpha, two, seven, zero, omega. Now get me a dam landing location or I will pull your eyes out of your head so you can see how far my boot can go up your ass!" She then throws the device back to the pilot.

LFDA Approach responded back quickly. "Sorry ma'am authorization granted, proceed to landing pad three be advise avoid runways one and two, transferring you to the docking operator" The pilot puts his communications device back on his ear. "Received approach, proceeding to landing pad three and avoid runways one and two." The pilot adjusted his approach to be able to avoid the runways.

Lt. Blackpaw walks back to the group that where staring at her even more afraid to do anything stupid. "Now where was I?" She thinks for a minute then realizes and starts walking up and down the isle again. "Oh ya... you are lucky enough to be hand picked by General Hare to be some of the few first to attend Advance Flight and Defense Academy. This place is highly classified so everything in and out is strictly controlled. You all signed a nondisclosure agreement before being offered this opportunity."

She stops in front of the group again. "What you may of not read is that is you violate this nondisclosure agreement it gives me the right to space you without trial... so please someone violate it so I can have my fun."

The pilot lands on the outstretched pad hitting a few buttons then keying his com. "Docking Operator this is transport two, zero, niner, one secured for docking procedures." The pad shakes slightly. "Transport two, zero, niner, one this Docking Operations please hold as we begin." The pad starts bringing the transport in to a small hanger that just fits the ship.

Lt. Blackpaw walking to the hatch that exits the ship. "When we get off you are to leave this hanger and form up in the main hall. Do I make myself clear?"

The group responded together. "Yes ma'am!" As they start to release their harnesses and grabbing their bags. After the docking procedure compete and the hanger was pressurized the pilot opens the hatch letting the people off the shuttle.

The lieutenant got off first and steps to one side. "What are you waiting for!? Get off the dam shuttle!" she barks in to the shuttle causing the people on board to run off and out of the hanger to form up in the large circular hall that was three floors with a dome above them and three halls which extends to other parts of the station, as they form up next to other groups that seem to got there before them.

Blackpaw walking behind the group of running taking some stairs up to the third floor walking up to a door that had a gold plate on it showing, Captain Fox McCloud under his name was AFDA Director. Knocking on the door before opening it. "Captain the flights are all here" She stated as she saluted.

Fox was looking out the window in the same looking uniform as Blackpaw but he has a silver triangle pointing down, turning around after he heard the report. "I see, Lieutenant." He gives a lazy salute back as he starts to walk up to her. "Won't they be in for a treat?"

The wolfess smiles as she lowers her salute. "Well I think all the staff here was also surprised to see you as our boss, sir. You are a legend."

Fox sighs as he starts to walk out to the walk way then to the railing looking down, Blackpaw following him. "Captain on Deck!" She shouted as all the people on the ground floor stops and looks some gasping as they see Fox.

Blackpaw looks down growling. "Shut it!" Fox putting his hand on her shoulder. "Its ok Lieutenant." He looks down at them. "I don't think I need to really introduce myself but if one of you may not know me I am Captain Fox McCloud and I'm the Director of the AFDA, you where hand chosen to be trained to be the elite pilots of the newly formed Cornerian Aerospace Forces."

He takes a breath then continues. "You are going to be the best of the best you are not only going to be pilots but your going to be expert soldiers. So welcome to the Academy." He walks back to his office closing his door.

Blackpaw looks down at the groups. "Drill Sergeants take command of your flights!" Multiple sergeants walks up to the groups and starts yelling at them to move as they run down a hall that was labeled as the living quarters one or two stumbling making the wolfess smile as she proceeds to her office on the first floor.

Fox walks over to a shelf looking at photos of his team then one of Krystal as he sighs grabbing a glass off of the shelf and puts it down on the table that was under it then grabs a bottle of scotch and pours some in the glass. He did not really drink but when he starts remembering Krystal he would normally grab a glass to try to focuses on something else or at least numb his mind.

He walks over to his desk and sits in it taking a small sip from his glass glancing at a picture on his desk of him and peppy. It was the day he was commissioned in to the Cornerian Army as a Captain then transferred to the Cornerian Aerospace Forces when created by a Act of the Cornerian Council.

* * *

-Three Months Ago, Cornerian Army Headquarters, Corneria City-

Fox jumps out of his Arwing walking up to the building and walking up to the receptionist. As she looks at him and smiles. "Looking to speak to General Hare, Fox?" Fox his green eyes looking dull which causes her to frown. "I think he is free let me check." She goes to her communications device as Fox walks to a window looking out it. "Ok Fox he is waiting for you."

"Thank you." Fox responded dully as he walks to the elevator and getting in it going up to the top. As the door opens Peppy was standing in front of him. "Nice to see you Fox!" He stated smiling at seeing him as he walks out not responding to him. He frowns slightly. "Don't tell me your still upset about Krystal, Fox."

Fox turns around looking at him. "It was all my fault Peppy..." Peppy shakes his head as he walks up to Fox putting his hand around his shoulders and walks with him to his office.

"Now Fox, you can't keep dreading on the past... Now I do not agree with how Krystal acted and just ran away and not try to work it out with you first... but you can not let it inhibit your life." He walks in having Fox sit in front of his desk as he walks to a table that was against the wall.

Fox's eyes started to water slightly but he was able to hold back from all out crying. "She was the best thing that happened to me, Peppy." Peppy was poring some scotch in to two glasses then walking over with them.

"You know you said the same thing about Fara?" He hands him a glass. Which Fox puts up his hand to decline the drink but Peppy pushes it against it. "This will help you forget about what upsets you."

Fox looks at the glass taking it looking at the amber liquid. "I know but Krystal..." He takes a sip of the scotch feeling the burn in the back of his throat. He has drink before but he only dose it once in a grate while more likely why Peppy offered him it knowing it would not take to long to effect him.

Peppy sits behind his desk. "You know what... you need something to distract you, I may have something for your team to..." Fox holding up his hand to stop Peppy as he looks at Fox taking a sip of his own drink.

Fox looking up at him. "I'm done Peppy..." Peppy surprised as he spits out his drink, A McCloud saying he is done? That is unheard of. "If I can't have the girl I love... I don't want to do what I love without her..."

Peppy leans forward. "Then why did you ask her to leave the team before?" Fox was about to answer him as Peppy holds up his hand stopping him. "Then what are you going to do Fox? You are still young and far from retirement unless you want me to get you a room next to Pepper at the retirement home?" he stated smiling.

Fox smiles slightly then returns to his frown. "I'm not sure Peppy, I just want to hide from everyone... I should be able to live off of my earnings for a good time to think up of something."

Peppy sits there thinking. "You know what if I said I could have you hidden and still doing a service to Corneria?" Fox looks at him questioningly. "Well after the Anglar War the Council thought it would be best to start training pilots to be something more... more like you Fox because you will not be around forever."

Fox was about to comment before Peppy interrupted him. "Before you say no hear me out." Fox nods to Peppy. "I need someone to run this academy, now you do not need to fly but you are the best person to lead this academy. The academy is going to be in a secluded area in the system and will be considered militarized. I can commission you in to the Cornerian Army and appoint you as the head of the academy, make your records classified hence hiding you."

Fox sits there thinking as Peppy gets up. "Why don't you take your time and think about it?" He walks over to the table grabbing the bottle of scotch and walking over to Fox refilling his glass then returns it. "I have a meeting to go to for a bit that should give you enough time." He types on his computer bringing up some files leaving them there for him as he leaves.

Fox getting up and sits behind Peppy's desk looking at the screen at the documents he left open about the academy, the mission, even seeing that they are going to be using the Arwing III.

* * *

-Hours Pass-

Fox has drank all his drink as he thinks about what he should do. He wanted to hide from everything and Peppy is offering him a opportunity to hide and to hide in a militarized zone would be the best place that no one outside of the military would be able to get to.

Peppy walking back from his meeting he walks in to his office seeing Fox's head on the desk. "Don't tell me you drank all my scotch?" Fox looks up as Peppy looks over to his table noticing that it was at the same level as when he left. "Oh ya... you don't really drink." Fox gets up walking around the desk to allow Peppy to sit as he dose so. "So what you think?"

Fox sits down looking at him. "You can guarantee no one will know where I am?" He takes out a photo of Krystal. "Even Krystal, Falco, and Slippy..." He hatted to state any of their names but he did not really want them feeling sorry for him.

Peppy nods to him. "If that is what you want... I just don't want you having to much time to think about doing something that would not be able to be reverse, but your record will be classified and I will make sure its so classified only myself or the prime minister would only be able to access it.

Fox nods to him. "Ok then... I'll do it." Peppy stands going to his door looking out it then pulls one of his guards in. Fox looks at him questioningly. "Witness to your enlistment don't worry he is one of my personal guards."

Peppy Stands in front of him motioning him to stand in front of him. Fox gets up and stands in front of him. "Raise your right hand and repeat after me... I, state your name, do solemnly affirm that I will support and defend the Constitution of Corneria against all enemies,

foreign and domestic"

Fox swallows hard raising his hand. "I, Fox McCloud, do solemnly affirm that I will support and defend the Constitution of Corneria against all enemies, foreign and domestic."

Peppy continues. "that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion"

Fox repeats him again. "that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion"

Peppy smiles and continues. "and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter. So help me."

Fox breathes deeply knowing its almost done. "and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter. So help me."

Peppy holds his hand out as Fox takes it as they shake hands. "Congratulations Captain." The guard took the opportunity to take a picture.

Fox's eyes go wide as he calls him a Captain. "C...captain? I thought Lieutenant is the first commission rank?"

Peppy smiles as he sits at his desk typing. "Yes it is but with all of your good service to Corneria and the system and your skills and all that you are able to be promoted up to a point." Fox nodes and Peppy motions for his guard to approach him as he punches something in to his computer then leaves.

Peppy looks at Fox. "Well then Captain McCloud, I am assigning you to Advance Flight and Defense Academy as the Academy Director. Good Luck." He salutes him as Fox salutes him back and he turns and leaves.

As Fox leaves he notices Peppy's Secretary in front of him holding a box. "Hey Fox, I took the opportunity to get everything from your identification to your uniform so not as many people know.

Fox smiles grabbing the box. "Thanks." She nodes and leaves as he noticed a note on top of the box reading. The academy's coordinates have been sent to your Arwing, suggest you disable your flight recorder after departure. Peppy.

-Present Day, AFDA, Classified Location-

Fox snaps out of his day dream noticing that he was out of his drink. Sighing he looks over to a clock noticing it is late. "Another day down..." He gets up walking over to the shelf putting his hand to his mouth then touches the picture of Krystal. "I hope your safe..." Looking at the other pictures of his team. "All of you."

He leaves turning off the lights of his office and proceeds to his room in the Staff Rooming Wing.

* * *

-END OF CHAPTER-

Not to sure if I am doing good but I hope so. Please do review so I could maybe improve or anything.

Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4 A Bad Deed

CHAPTER 4: A Bad Deed

* * *

 **Somewhere over Sauria**

Krystal looking down from her Cloud Runner at the planet remembering when Fox saved her from falling to her death. Wondering what Fox was doing right now. "Why was I so stupid... I know he hurt me when asking me to leave the team but did I... I need to stop talking to myself." She proceeds down to the planet and lands.

She gets out of her craft and looks at the damage it has as she suspected some of the shots that hit her hit the communications system she opens the cargo door taking out the box and takes out something that was hidden in her suite. She pulls out a silver Star Fox Emblem that was on a chain then presses it against the lock that disengages the lock.

She opens the box and sees some items, she picks up a blaster same kind that Fox uses. She remembers when Falco would not allow her to leave without taking it with her. Saying that Fox will at least be better if he knew that she would be able to defend herself if need be. She puts it on her her right leg just in case Star Wolf finds her.

She looks back in the box pushing aside some clothing, then she runs in to a photo. She takes the photo out to look at it. It was her and Fox hugging after she agreed to join the team for the first time. Lost in thought.

"Krystal!" She snaps out of her thought. She knows the voice that said her name. "Krystal! I thought that was you landing!" She sees the familiar EarthWalker approach her.

Krystal smiles as she put the photo down. "Tricky." She walks over to him given him a hug as best as she could to a dinosaur.

Tricky smiles. "Where is Fox?" Krystal frowns being reminded about her stupidity again. "Krystal?"

Krystal looks at him. "Fox and I have not been together for some time." Tricky looks surprised at the comment.

"What? How could that happen? You both loved each other so much." Krystal looks down and sits. Tricky lays down next to her.

Krystal looks at him. "I was stupid Tricky... He forced me to leave the team due to he feared for my safety... and when I was asked back by him... I ran away from him again... I just don't really know why." Tricky lays there listening to her. "Its like I did not know what I wanted, who I am. Its like I am some monster..."

Tricky gets up. "Krystal your not some monster... with all the mental stress with keeping Fox's mind in check you failed to keep yours in check. Follow me." He walks to a building. Krystal gets up and follows. "When was the last time you ever did your meditation?"

She thought for a while. "Uh when the team took time off here when I rejoined the team. I did it at Cape Claw."

Tricky stops and looks at her. "Knowing Fox he worry's way to much and you try to keep him in check." He walks in as Krystal follows. "Maybe this will help you?" He steps away from a stone in the center of the room.

She looks at the stone and notices her staff on the rock. "My staff?" She goes and grabs it off of the rock.

"You dropped it after leaving and due to we did not really have a way to get a hold of you I kept it for safe keeping. I felt that you would end up being back here again. Was hopping it was for your guys honeymoon." Krystal looks down blushing knowing that some day Fox would of asked for her to become his mate.

"Don't think that will happen Tricky..." Tricky moves his head in a so so way. Causing Krystal to tilt her head in confusion.

"Last time I knew you could only read minds, not the future." Tricky walks out of the room. "I think you need to go meditate."

Krystal walks out with him holding her staff which is in its collapse state. "What are you now a Doctor?"

Tricky smiles. "No I am no Doctor, but I am a friend and you want to find your true self again? I think that is the only way to do so. You can not let go of your culture for so long and not expect it to impact you?"

Krystal smiles back at Tricky. "I guess its not to bad of an idea maybe I will feel better after such." She walks away waving back at him as she walks heading to the last place that she meditated.

As she gets to the spot where she last meditated she started to remember the last time she did meditate. She was interrupted by Fox which ended up wanting to join her in her meditation. More likely wanting to make up for his stupidity.

She sits down crossing her legs holding her staff in her hands as she started to slow her breath and listening to the nature around her going in to a meditative state.

* * *

 **Space Outside of Corneria Radar Reach**

Star Wolf Team sitting in their Wolfen's waiting for Wolf to say or do something. Wolf looks at the time, as Panther speaks "Are we sure that this guard will deliver us the general?"

Wolf responding, "Yes the guard is so upset with how mistreated he is"

Leon looking out to space. "So how was this going to go down?"

Panther rubs the back of his head. "The plan is that our guys that are down there attacks the HQ and the guard brings him to us when he evacuates him" He stressing the evacuate word. "and we wait so we are not linked to the event.

Leon sighed. "Well I hope Krystal did not get the word out on our plan."

Panther chimed in. "We do not even know if she knows what we planed."

Wolf growls. "Why else would she leave now shut it."

Time passes as a transport ship approaches them hailing Wolf. Wolf responding to the hail. "Did you get him?"

The guard showing up in the halo communicator. "Yes" he adjusting the camera showing the general knocked out. "and our deal?"

Wolf smiles "Of course, follow us and I will get you the stuff."

All four ships leaves Corneria Space.

* * *

 **Cape Claw, Sauria Hours after the abduction of General Hare**

As Krystal meditates suddenly a message comes to her in Fox's voice. "I will always love you Krystal, No matter what... Did it work? ….Geh." She opens her eyes smiling looking down at her staff. "He tried leaving a message for me using his mind."

She did not know forming a bridge between there minds could allow him be able to use Telepathic ability due to him not being Cerinia but he was able to use her staff and the ability's that it had another thing she thought only a Cerinia could do.

She gets up remembering that she was expose to send warning to Peppy. She ran back to her ship when she heard a communicator ring noticing it is coming from the box she digs in it until she fount a communicator that was showing that there is a priority one call.

She hits the button to take the call as Peppers head pops up. "Fox...Krystal?"

She was surprised to see Pepper. "Uh hello General Pepper."

"Uh is Fox there with you I have something urgent for him." Krystal shakes her head. "I think Fox maybe hid his communicator in with my things before I left. Oh since I have you right now."

Pepper interrupts her. "Krystal right now I have enough problems with Peppy being missing."

"Fuck... I was to late..." Pepper looking at her questioningly. "That was what I was going to try to contact CDF about... Star Wolf was planning to kidnap Peppy. I escaped to try to send out a warning."

Pepper growls lightly. "Star Wolf... all the reason I need Fox and Star Fox... Krystal it seems like Fox is also missing."

Krystal's eyes widen. "I thought that Fox was doing missions with Falco and Slippy."

"Falco stated a month after you left he came down to Corneria... he never returned to the Grate Fox. I know it is asking a lot but I could use your help."

Krystal nodding. "Peppy is like a father to me, I'll be there as fast as I can."

Pepper nods. "I'll make sure you have flight controls have you for Priority transport. Falco, Slippy, Fara, Katt, and myself will get back to work."

"Fara and Katt are there?" Krystal asked as she was starting to pack.

"Well if I am to find Fox I need everyone that knew him the best." Krystal nodding knowing that he was right, what is better then having a group of people that know Fox to figure out how to find him.

"Ok Pepper I will get packed up and get over to Corneria as soon as possible." She finishing packing and closing the cargo door.

"Yes see you soon Krystal." Pepper ends the call as she gets in her ship starting prepping her ship for launch. "No where are you Fox... I know your not a prisoner... not like you... you must be hiding... hiding from your feelings..." As she finishes her prep she takes off.

* * *

 **CDF Cerbere before the abduction of General Hare**

Captain Roger Redford was sitting in his ready room. "Now how am I going to tell the general that I fount and lost Star Wolf..." His computer goes off. "Priority One Call Incoming." He hits a button as General Hare pops up. "Ah General did you develop telepathic ability just being around Krystal?"

"Captain listen to me well" Gun fire can be heard. The captain sits forward in his seat.

"You ok sir? Whats going on." Peppy interrupts him.

"Captain shut up and listen... someone is after me... I have a feeling who but not sure if I'm correct" Sound of something hitting against a door. "Come on General open the dam door!"

Peppy starts typing on his computer. "Captain I trust you... I need you to send someone to protect a High Value Target, if I am right he will be in danger."

Roger looking at him. "Who is more High Valued then yourself and the Prime Minister?"

Peppy starts a Intel transfer. "Don't question me captain... Just send your best person and captain... I request that only one person looks at this information..." A door is broke open then Peppy is hit in the head knocking him out and the call ends.

Roger gets up. "General!" A ding is heard as the Intel transfer is completed. Ge walks over picking it up looking at the data core putting it in his pocket then hits a button. "To all command team Staff meting in the situation room.

He walks to the door grabbing his jacket putting it on then leaves moving quickly to get to the Situation Room. As he moves personnel move out of his way and salutes him which he did not return due to being in to much of a hurry.

* * *

END


	5. Chapter 5 History of Neisa Nibley Pt II

CHAPTER 5: History of Neisa Nibley Pt. II

 **CDF Cerbere, Situation Room**

Roger walks in to the Situation Room all his key staff there standing. Neisa saluting the captain. "All key staff are here sir."

Roger salutes her back. "Vary well Commander." He sits motioning the rest to sit. "I think the General has just been kidnapped. All of the staff are looking at him shocked. He brings up the recording showing them.

"Now he has requested that I send someone to the place in this data core to protect a High Value Target" He places the core on the table in front of him. "Now I know that we should be moving our asses back home to start looking for him... but I do not think that he would have taken the time to call and transfer these files to me if it was not important."

Neisa looking at him. "Then why don't we go to the place and pick up the target then get our asses back home." She sitting in the chair with her body leaning up against one arm as he noticed she is in sweats.

"Why are you not in uniform Commander?" Neisa looks at him and sighs.

"Really Captain? Do you ever keep track of time? Its like 3 in the morning... I was sleeping." She growls.

He shakes his head. "I guess its not important... I think there is a reason is expressed only one Commander. Now I need recommendations on who to send on this tasking."

A white wolf speaks up. "We could send Sergeant Nebs. Good with weapons."

Neisa sighed "He is on leave currently, his wife is expecting any day now."

The other staff starting to name people that Neisa ends up saying something that would be best not to send that person as the Captain starting to look at Neisa.

 **Five Years Ago, Cornerian Academy, Judgment Day**

A newly appointed Captain Roger walking in to the staff meeting room a day after graduation of the Commissioned Officers Class. He heard about this day its what they called Judgment Day, this is the day where all the divisions that have opened spots for newly commissioned officers would go to lay clam to the newly commissioned lieutenants.

Roger sits down in a spot that had been reserved for him. Looking around to see multiple other officers in the center of the room was a big halo screen showing the Cornerian emblem he guessing that it be used to show the academy records of the class.

He waits as other senior officers walk in taking seats as the Director of Personnel walks in. "Ok everyone lets get started. I will lay down some rules. The person with the most openings will be given consideration first on any of the graduates. If there is more then one interested in an graduate I will decide where they will go."

With no comments he starts up the halo screen and brings up the first profile.

 **Judgment Day Hours Later**

After some time after seeing some of the officers argue with each other Roger had filled all his spots.

"Ok guys last one of the day." The personnel director brings up the record of Neisa Nibley. "This is a vary strange record. Lieutenant Nibley is the first to graduate from the Commissioned Officers Class here at the Academy with a ninety percent over all."

The room was quiet as they look at the record. Roger was looking at the record noticing that she was in the Advance Pilot Class and passed with a ninety five percent with high praises from her instructors, CQC with a hundred percent with her instructors calling her a barehanded killer, all the other classes being in the ninety percent areas.

"Send her to the nursing corps or something." With a few other officers agreeing the director about to make such happened. Rodger gets up from his chair. "Do you guys see that record or are you blind? She is not a nurse she is a dam fighter."

The room was quiet as roger walks to the halo screen. "A student in the Advance Pilot Class that alone should have you or you picking her up like no tomorrow even if she just passed." He points to a captain that is in charge of a Carrier and a Commander in charge of a air base.

"Look at her Close Quarter Combat at a hundred percent and weapons at ninety five percent." He walks over to a Major in charge of a Special Operations Unit. "Are you telling me that you would not want her on your unit?"

He walks up to the screen again. "With these numbers she could be used in all of our missions... now is it because she has blue fur or is it because she is female?"

No one answers as he turns to the personnel director. "Putting this Lieutenant to the nursing corp or some other corp that most of these women end up in is a waste of her skills... I will take her."

The personnel director looks down. "Even if you wanted her you have no open lieutenant spots." Roger rubs his head thinking.

"If I remember my fourth pick was challenged. Give it to him." He goes and sits in his seat.

"Vary well captain the Lieutenant is yours." The director typing then looks up. "Ok we are all finished. It may be a day or two before the Lieutenants are cleared to start there duty.

 **CDF Cerbere, Situation Room**

"Captain?" Roger hears Neisa's voice as he comes back from his flashback.

"Yes Commander?" He asked as he looks at her.

"What about Senior Lieutenant Josh Garren? I think he would be the most logical choice."

Roger looks down at the data core. "No."

The staff looks at him questioningly as they are out of candidates to send to. "Everyone get out." Everyone starts leaving Roger grabbing Neisa's hand preventing her from leaving. "Captain?"

"Not you Neisa." Neisa stands there not knowing what to really do. It is vary rare that the Captain called her by her first name but she sits down starting to read his mind as she noticed that he was thinking about a time that he was looking at her record at the academy mainly her scores.

She sighs as she leans back. "I guess you want to send me Roger?" The captain looks at her like she knew what he was thinking. "Sir it is not really hard. I would guess you seen my academy scores multiple times. First time when you chose me to be under your command and each time your recommended me for promotion."

Roger smiles at her. "Its not only that Neisa... it is because you have the mine set to complete the mission... and I need that here. Peppy is a good friend of mine and he asked me to send my best... you are my best and the one I would trust with such a thing."

She looking at him he never told her out right that she was his best person she has read his mind time to time and got hints about such. She nods "Well then I guess I should get ready?"

Roger nods "you should" he slides the data core to her."Just know I wont be able to assist you if you are in need of it. The general asked me that only one person looks at this."

"And you did not look at it why?" She getting up picking up the core.

"Its because he asked me not ordered me." He knew Peppy this was more of a matter of a personal reason then a official reason, and he respected him enough to honor his request.

"Ok sir." She start to head out but stops and puts her hand on rogers shoulder as roger looks up to her. "And thanks for the chance those many years ago."

He smiles. "It was a logical choice."

"You keep on saying that sir." She leaves as Roger watches her leave sitting there thinking.


	6. Chapter 6 Reunion

**AUTHORS NOTES**

Sorry this is a small chapter, the next one should be a lot longer. So enjoy the Reunion sadly not the reunion of Fox and Krystal but some other chars.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: Reunion**

Krystal starts approaching Corneria as her radio goes off. "Cloud Runner this is Corneria Flight Control, I was to instruct you that you have priority traffic to Corneria City"

"Corneria Flight Control this is Cloud Runner, I have received your priority traffic to Corneria City." Krystal responded as she starts getting closer to the planet.

The radio going off again. "Well look who decided to show up." The voice is recognizable. "Falco?" Krystal responded. "That would be me, I am up here at HQ Pepper informed me that you should be here soon... also wanted me to inform you he has reserved a spot for you in the Army Hanger close to base. So, proceed to Hanger five I'll meet you there." He ends the transmission.

Krystal gets in to the atmosphere noticing its night as she proceeds toward the headquarters. As she approaches, she notices some lights turn on at the hanger. Feeling that is where she was going, she proceeds to descend to the lights.

Falco was waiting the hanger for Krystal to land so he could escort her to the building. Leaning against the door frame as she comes in to the hanger and finish landing. He starts walking to the Cloud Runner as she starts getting out of it. "Well look who the hare dragged in."

Krystal stares at him. "Is that expose to be funny? Make jokes about Peppy when he is in danger?" She walking up to him and pushes her hand in to his chest. "Well it's not funny asshole."

Falco stands there surprised at what she done. "Who are you and what you did to Krystal?" He looks down for a few then back at her. "It's just that you only returned when Peppy was in danger when fox has been gone for a while also."

Krystal stands there also as she frowns. "I did not know he was missing... did not know until Pepper told me recently. I'm sorry Falco." She puts her hands in her pocket.

Falco smiles as he starts to lead her out of the hanger and to the building. "I don't blame you Krystal. You know me I am an asshole... but I still do care."

Krystal follows behind Falco as he walks. "I know Falco... You show it strangely." They walk in side going to the elevator Krystal can see that there seemed to be a battle in the building as there are some burns on the walls and some staff cleaning up as they take the elevator up to the floor where Peppy's office was.

* * *

 **CDF Cerbere, Neisa Nibley's Room**

Neisa walks in to her room closing her door then locking it, putting the data core on to her desk activating it as she grabs a duffle bag from under her bed and starts packing it.

The data core finishes loading as she walks over to it, noticing Fox's record showing. "Fox McCloud is the high value target?" She smiles remembering that Fox was someone she wanted to live up to back at the academy.

Some coordinates show up as she writes them down. Grabbing her things, she leaves her room to head to the ships hanger to take her fighter.

As she walks to the spot her fighter was, she started to inspect it. Smiling remembering when Space Dynamics give her the first Arwing Starhunter fighter. Two NTD-FX1 plasma engines giving it the ability to reach around Mach eight, twin G-Diffusers, two T&B-M88's 6 Barrel Laser cannon and two T&B-H1 Laser cannons one on each wing and two smart bomb launchers at the nose with the ability to launch at two different targets.

Differences from her Arwing and the standard was that it was longer, wider, and also has the ability to have another person in the fighter to man the single plasma cannon that is mounted under the ship that is hidden in the fuselage when not in use. All in all, this Arwing while keeping it as an Air/Space Superiority Fighter but also a grate ground support fighter.

While sporting the gray and blue color scheme someone at the manufacturer thought it would be funny to paint on to the nose on both sides a silhouette of a blue female fox laying on her side. Which her crew would nickname the ship the 'blue lady'.

After Neisa makes sure to put her duffle in to the cargo hold of her ship and made sure her power cells are full and ammo topped off she gets in and starts to prep for launch as the fighter moves to be launched from the ship. Rogers voice comes over her radio. "Neisa I just wanted to wish you luck with your assignment."

Neisa smiles as she finishes her preflight check list as she looks up at the launch control station seeing Roger there. "Thank you, Captain." She raises her fist then gives a thumbs up to the station as the captain hits the launch button throwing the fighter out to space.

* * *

 **Corneria, Cornerian Joint Operations Headquarters**

As the elevator opens Pepper was there to greet Krystal. "Nice to see you again Krystal." He pulls her in to a hug. Krystal returning it knowing that both Pepper and Peppy would give her a hug as a greeting instead of the customary handshake they normally gave the rest of the team.

"Wish it was under better circumstances Pepper." He walking with her and Falco to a meeting room where the rest of the group was looking through things trying to find any leads on Peppy or Fox.

Katt noticing Krystal getting up and running over to her giving her a tight hug. "Krystal!" Krystal returning the hug as Fara walking over offering her hand to Krystal. "Good to see you again, Krystal." Shaking her hand as they proceed to sit at the table between the two.

Pepper standing at the head of the table. "Do we have anything?" Everyone was quiet as Fara sits back. "It's not surprising that we can't find anything more than a video of Peppy's guard evacuating him from the base which is not surprising but not to be able to find anything besides flight logs of Fox landing in Corneria City then leaving it after a few hours is stranger."

"Hey that's an idea." Falco sitting up from his previous position of leaning against one of the chair arms looking at as everyone looks at him. "We know that Fox landed and its logged why don't we use cameras to figure out where he went?"

Slippy smiles as his idea. "You know what Falco? That is a great idea even if we lose track of him it would give us an idea of where he maybe went." He stated as he looks at Pepper.

Pepper sits down folding his hands in front of him. "I know someone in the Corneria City Police that owes me a favor I'll get a hold of him. Anyways its late so let's stop here and reconvene tomorrow morning."

Everyone nods as they leave Katt looking at Krystal. "You have anywhere to stay tonight?" Krystal shaking her head due to normally she stayed with Fox when they were in the city. "You can stay with me tonight."

 **-END-**


	7. CHAPTER 7: The Blue Guardian

CHAPTER 7: The Blue Guardian

 **Unknown Location, LFDA Space Station**

Fox is looking out the window of the flight control center watching some fighters doing training, time to time he would use the radio to communicate to the pilots instructing them.

"Captain we have unidentified objects in range." A female feline at one of the stations reports. Fox walking up to her looking at the screen seeing the radar show multiple dots in the distance.

"Must be asteroids or space junk nothing to worry about sergeant. Could you send out some decoys for the cadets?" The sergeant nods and turns to another system and starts to work.

After some time one of the decoys gets blown up by a bomb. "What the? I did not approve for smart bombs to be used!" Fox yells as he notices numerous fighters approach shooting at either the decoys or cadet fighters.

"Fuck sound the alarm!" Fox yells as he goes over to the communications station. "All fighters return to base now!" He looks over at the Sergeant. "Use the dam decoys to cover the cadets!"

He goes to a station in the center of the room hitting a button. "All non-cadet fighter pilots report to your fighters... I repeat all non-cadet fighter pilots to your fighters the station is under attack! All security personnel proceed to battle stations!"

The whole station gets lively as people start running around pilots running to their fighters as they zip up their flight suites while security stopping at multiple armory's that where hidden in the wall taking up blasters and rifles.

"Lieutenant send out a SOS!" Fox looking around to see multiple fighters flying around the station as his own fighters starting to take off as he activates the stations anti-fighter weapon system.

"This is LFDA Space Station to any CDF ship, we are under attack and in need of assistance." Blackpaw barks in to her microphone as she keeps repeating herself as she changes channels multiple times as she does so.

 **Outside of the militarization zone**

After a few hours of flying Neisa is starting to approach the militarization zone where her confidants are as one of her radio channels goes off.

"This is LFDA Space Station to any CDF ship, we are under attack and in need of assistance." Neisa noticing it is on one of the civilian channels. She looks out her window noticing a carrier and cruiser that is patrolling the edge of the zone.

 _Did they not receive the message?_ She thought as she proceeds and starts to hail the cruiser.

An old looking hound dog appears. "This is Captain Glen Crawford of the CDF Cruiser Dauntless how may I be of assistance?"

Neisa piloting closer but not to get to close until they and confirm her credentials. "I am Commander Neisa Nibley First Officer of the CDF Battleship Cerbere, authorization code delta, three, eight, zero, omega, niner" She noticing the captain looking away.

After a short time, the captain looks back. "What are you doing here Commander, your ship looks like it is on its way to Corneria?"

Neisa sighs as she gets closer knowing she won't be fired upon. "Are you getting any SOS messages." The captain shakes his head. "Tune to channel three, five, niner, point one."

The captain goes wide eyed. "Get all men to their battle stations! Alert the carrier!"

"Captain I am going in also." The captain about to refuse but she does not give him a chance. "I am on a HVT Mission from General Peppy Hare Captain and he is in the center of your militarization zone."

The Captain nodes as both of the ships start moving in to the zone as she goes in also.

 **Unknown Location, LFDA Space Station**

"Lieutenant did you get a hold of any of the ships?" Fox asks as lasers lighting up the room as fighters try to prevent the enemy from attacking the station.

"No, they might be jamming military channels but I sent it out on civilian channels hoping one of them is moderating them." Lieutenant Blackpaw stated as she moves to another station taking control of one of the not damaged anti-fighter weapons.

"Sir I have detected a lock on to the Flight Control Center!" The Sergeant yells at fox.

"Just my luck..." Fox puts his hand on his head as he sees an enemy fighter approach but it blows up as the Starhunter flies by the center.

"Blue Lady to LFDA Flight Control, sorry we are late." Neisa's voice is heard in the center as fox sees the cruiser and carrier come in to view as friendly fighters starts to join the fight.

Fox falls back into a chair. "Thanks." The intruder alarm goes off. "what now..." Shooting can now be heard in the station.

Blackford goes on the coms. "Station has been boarded by hostiles." Fox grabbing his blaster and arming it.

Neisa hears the report and moves in to land in one of the hangers as she gets in, she starts getting shot at as she arms her T&B-M88's and starts to sweep the room with rounds taking a good amount of enemy's as the rest runs out of the hanger in to the station.

Neisa lands jumping out of her fighter as she shoots an enemy that seemed to be covering the others to proceed in to the station. "Dam it...nothing can ever be easy." She opens the cargo hatch and takes out her rifle and a six-inch silver rod putting it on her belt and proceeds in to the station.

She fights her way to the center of the station as she notices security is holding off some of the enemy forces as she looks around noticing a squad on the second floor starting to proceed to the third. She runs to the stairwell to notice that it has been sealed.

"Fuck..." she looks around noticing that most of the enemies are down. She looks at the security is behind a steal table close to the edge of the second-floor railing noticing a buff husky standing shooting at a group of enemies. She starts to run at him shooting at a few enemy's in her way then looks at a guard. "Give me a lift!"

The husky hears her request just in time as he drops his rifle and kneels down with his hands cupped then launches her up when she steps in to it as she grabs on to the railing then throws herself over. "Thanks!" as she runs to the other side of the balcony to get back to the stairs.

She gets up to the third floor to Fox's Office noticing the door open she gets in quickly only noticing a female gray wolf on the ground holding her head. She rushes over kneeling down next to her. "Hey where is Fox?" The wolf only groans.

Neisa enters her mind. " _Where is Fox?"_

" _Huh? How? Ehhh Flight Control... he is in the Flight Control Center."_ The husky looks up at her.

" _Thanks, and relax your mind it will help with the pain."_ She gets up and runs out of the room looking around looking for any signs showing the way to flight control.

 **LFDA Space Station, Flight Control Center**

"Lieutenant..." Fox looks at Blackpaw as she looks at him.

"Yes sir?" She gets up from her seat.

"I just wanted to tell you it was an honor to serve with you." Fox stated as the door opens as both Blackpaw and Fox raises their blasters to the door noticing a smoke screen was deployed. "Dam it."

Suddenly a shot hits Blackpaw in the shoulder causing her to fall to the ground as a shot hits Fox's blaster out of his hands. "Don't move Fox!" A male's voice stated as three enemy's walk in.

Fox stands there with his hands up at shoulder level. "Ok...ok you got me." One of the three goes over to Blackpaw kicking the blaster away, one aiming at the sergeant as they walk up to her and the one that told him not to move walks up to him.

"So, you are the famous Fox McCloud? I have a message for you... It's from Wolf" He has his rifle trained on Fox as he sighs.

"What does the old wolf want?" Fox asked as he looks over at Blackpaw which is looking at him. "You ok Lieutenant?"

She nodes "They were aiming to disarm not kill sir." As the man guarding her kicks her. "Shut up, bitch!"

Fox growls about to attack as the man in front of him hits him in the head not hard enough to knock him out but enough to give him a headache. "Don't do something stupid, McCloud. Remember I have a message from Wolf."

Fox looks back at the guy. "Fuck you" The guy snickers lowering his rife and shoots him in the leg causing Fox to fall. "Fuck!"

The guy kneels down. "That was not nice of you... anyways" He turns on a camera that was on his armor. "Wolf apologizes for not being able to do this himself but wanted me to record it." He gets up and aims his rife at Fox's head as he looks up at him.

Suddenly two shots are heard one hitting each of the guys covering the Lieutenant and Sergeant as the guy that was aiming at Fox turns around starting to bring up his rifle to aim as Neisa tries to shoot him but the rifle dose not fire.

The guy finishes bringing his rifle up and shoots at Neisa but misses due to he did not take the time to aim as she falls to the ground pulling her blaster out and shots him in the head. The guy falling to the ground dead.

Blackpaw gets up quickly grabbing Fox helping him up and in to a chair. "You ok sir?" She inspects his leg.

Fox nods at her then looks at the blue vixen that just finished dusting herself off. _"Krystal?"_ She walks over to him as she gets closer to him, he notices that she has a few aspects that are the same but is defiantly not her. _"Strange to see a blue vixen."_

"Any later and I would have been dead. Thanks for the save Miss?" Fox sitting there as Blackpaw pulls her belt off wrapping it around his leg and pulls it tight making him grunt out.

"Nibley, Commander Neisa Nibley." She responded as she walks up to him.

"Ah well thank you Commander. I apologize but would you happen to be a Cerinian?" Fox stated as he trys to get up but Blackpaw stopping him.

Neisa growls even if she is, she has never informed anyone she is from Cerinia. "One blue vixen and every blue vixen is a Cerinian... no I just color my fur blue to shock my enemy's so I have the upper hand."

Blackpaw gets up smiling. "You could just do what I do and flash them.

Fox looks up at Blackpaw blushing. "That was still not fair."

Neisa looks questioningly at them as she reads Fox's mind seeing that Blackpaw flashed him when she was close to losing in a sparring match.

"Hey all is fair in war." She stated as she assists Fox up helping him walk. "But we need to get you to the Doctor."

"I will lead, I was sent to make sure he is safe." Neisa stated as they nod as she leaves the Control Center first as the Sergeant approaches Fox and the lieutenant assisting him also.

END


End file.
